We Can't Stop
"We Can't Stop" is a song by American recording artist Miley Cyrus, taken from her fourth studio album Bangerz (2013). Lyrics It's our party we can do what we want It's our party we can say what we want It's our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can live how we want (2x) Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere Hands in the air like we don't care Cause we came to have so much fun now Got somebody here might get some now If you're not ready to go home Can I get a hell no Cause we gonna go all night Till we see the sunlight alright So la da di da di we like to party Dancing with Miley Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules And we can't stop And we won't stop Can't you see it's we who own the night Can't you see it we who 'bout that life And we can't stop And we won't stop We run things Things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody It's our party we can do what we want It's our party we can say what we want It's our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can live how we want To my homegirls here with the big butts Shaking it like we at a strip club Remember only God can judge us Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya And everyone in line in the bathroom Trying to get a line in the bathroom We all so turnt up here Getting turnt up yea yea So la da di da di we like to party Dancing with Miley Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules And we can't stop And we won't stop Can't you see it's we who own the night Can't you see it we who 'bout that life And we can't stop And we won't stop We run things Things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody It's our party we can do what we want It's our party we can say what we want It's our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can live how we want It's our party we can do what we want to It's our house we can love who we want to It's our song we can sing if we want to It's my mouth I can say what I want to Yea, Yea, Yeah And we can't stop And we won't stop Can't you see it's we who own the night Can't you see it we who 'bout that life And we can't stop And we won't stop We run things Things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody Yea, Yea, Yea Link *http://www.hulkshare.com/m69cln1xpqm8 *http://zippybros.com/miley-cyrus-we-cant-stop-mp3-BQYE Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Songs Category:2013 Singles Category:New Pages Category:Miley Cyrus Singles Category:Bangerz Tracks Category:Singles Category:Singles:W-Z Category:Pop music Singles Category:Pop Singles Category:R&B Singles